Enderlox Finally (TnT Tylox)
by TheCrimsonMage
Summary: Munchingbrotato X Deadlox


I stared out at the scene before me. The dark room full of broken junk and bloodied items. I slowly arose from my 'throne' made of a dining chair and more junk. I walked amongst the junk, accidentally hitting a bloodied knife on the way, splotching my jeans with red. I ignored it and continued walking, spotting a few items of interest. An old axe covered in more of the crimson liquid caught my eye as well as a once golden sheet lying next to it.

I picked them up and tossed them with ease towards my 'throne', into the pile of junk next to it. Continuing my walking, I approached the huge, dirty, and broken window. A slight breeze blew through a few cracks and holes, ruffling my hair. My hands found their way to the dirty glass as I stared out into the world below.

Dark forests and fields surrounded my tower. Some held burnt villages and towns while others held beautiful streams and waterfalls, the only things I held great joy to.

I pulled away from the window, leaving handprints behind. I took a few steps back before running forward and jumping through the window. A loud crash filled my ears as the glass broke around me, scraping my skin, not that I cared. I started falling from the tall tower, the ground getting closer.

As I was about to smash into the ground my wings unfurled and lifted me up. Wind rushed into my face, making my bangs fly out of my face. I flew up quickly before swooping back down into a field. Flowers and grass covered the ground I was currently flying above, swishing back and forth from the wind I created.

I saw a village in the distance, burnt down and pillaged. I had attacked it a few weeks ago, trying to ease the pain in my heart by obtaining new objects. They usually help with distracting the feeling but it doesn't last long. I try to ignore the screams of agony and fear from the people I kill, or rather, it kills, but it doesn't work.

Whenever I try to peacefully steal something it takes over long enough to demolish the entire place, leaving me in sadness afterwards.

I averted my gaze from the village as a passed by, trying to forget the faces of terror. I continued flying out, hoping to find something new. I eventually spotted a forest ahead. I dont think I've ever been so far from my sanctuary but something was drawing me towards the big green trees.

I reached the ground and slowly walked into the tall trees. I walked through them for at least an hour before getting thirsty. I searched for a pool or stream of some sort before coming across a large, beautiful waterfall. The sun seemed to shine down on this very spot through the leaves of trees, casting rays of light to shine majestically on the water.

I was entranced by the area. I'd never seen something so breathtaking even after all my travels. It just seemed so magical. I neared the water and took a hand full to drink. It was refreshing and made me feel energized.

I approached the waterfall, curiously putting my hand through the water. Instead of more water or a wall, I felt an empty space. I stepped through and found a cave. It was full of cool looking rocks and the walls shined a little. I stepped forward some, seeing a big tunnel to my right. I wandered through it, eventually coming into a clearing after what seemed like forever.

In the clearing was a pool of glimmering water and a ray of moonlight shone through a hole in the top of the cave. It was already night? Overall the area was more enchanting than the outside. Crystals lined the walls and shiny stones gleamed in the water. I touched the surface of the water, creating a ripple before I grew unatually tired, slumping backwards. I fell back and darkness overtook everything.

I woke up back outside, the roar of the waterfall filling my ears. The morning sunlight shone into the clearing, making me blink continuously. "Aah, your awake!" A voice called out. I sat up and turned. A boy about my age stared at me happily. "I found you passed out in the cave back there." He explained, gesturing at the waterfall.

I nodded slightly and opened my mouth to speak before snapping it back shut. I bet I sounded horrible, I hadn't spoken in years. "What's your name?" The boy asked.

"T-tyler Deadlox. Call me Ty t-though." I croaked out in a gravelly voice. It hurt my throat to talk and I brought a hand full of the water to my mouth. Luckily this person had lied me next to the pool of water. "Well my name's Mitch!" He said, seemingly happy I spoke.

I was confused greatly. Why wasn't he scared of me? "Why...why a-aren't you scared of me?" I asked weakly. Mitch looked confused. "Why should I be? Your not the first hybrid I've seen y'know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my best friend is one, but he's out hunting right now." I nodded again and stood up, strechting my wings. I wonder if I could find my way home, I traveled quite far. "Hey Mitch!" A voice yelled followed by some leaves rustling and a figure walking out. This must be his hybrid friend judging from the ears and claws clearly visible on the figure.

"Hey Jerome! Meet Ty! He's a hybrid as well. I found him passed out in the cave." Mitch said gleefully. Jerome, I think, looked at me and seemed to study my appearance. He handed Mitch something in a bag before approaching me. "Dragon?" He questioned, pointing to my wings and tail. I nodded and stretched them again.

"Ty! Eat with us!" Mitch yelled, waving a fish on a stick in the air. I hesitantly walked over and sat down. I didn't know if I could trust them, even if they were being so nice. He handed me a stick and I devoured it swiftly, realizing how hungry I really was. I hadn't eaten since I attacked a village 2 weeks ago. Mitch and Jerome chuckled and ate theirs, slower than me.

I blushed and started messing with my claws. "Sorry, I haven't eaten in 2 weeks." Mitch chocked on his food slightly and gawked at me, clearly shocked. "Here! Take another!" Jerome shoved another into my hands and I nodded my thanks before devouring that one as well.

After eating, me having quite a bit more than the other two, we sat around and talked. I learned I could trust them and was surprised that 'it' hadn't done anything. I learned that Jerome was a bacca hybrid and Mitch found him in this forest, starving and half conscious from blood loss. He was on the run from some hunters whose wanted him for money.

I told them little though, only what I was and my name. "I guess who should get some sleep." Jerome offered. I looked around and noticed we'd been talking all day. We agreed and Mitch pulled out some blankets, setting them up in the ground. I huddled under a tree, wrapped in my wings, fully prepared for the coldness awaiting me.

"Why are you over there Ty? Come here." Mitch said, pointing at a third pile of blankets on the ground. I was surprised but not a lot considering their recent kindness. I quickly dove into the pile, snuggling up with a content sigh. They chuckled at my actions before yawning and lying down. I quickly fell asleep amongst the fluffy covers, not feeling the pain for once. I finally had friends.

So I kinda just up and wrote this from 2:50 something am till 4 am without really thinking about anything on wattpad so enjoy.

(Also, sorry about any errors, I'm on my tablet, and I'm also sorry about the vague beginning, I was listening to Gorillaz Feel Good Inc. and I couldn't think of a beginning so yeah.)


End file.
